Perfect
by Angelica Diablo
Summary: Some relationships were made to last through time, but they get swallowed by distance. However, Fate can create a window for lost love to be restored. Should it? Song fic, please review.


Perfect  
Song fic  
Angelica Diablo  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: The Smashing Pumpkins wrote the song. Don't own Ronins either. Do   
own Donnica.  
  
  
"I know  
We're just like old friends  
We just can't pretend  
That lovers make amends…"  
  
She brushed the single stray lock of reddish brown hair out of her eyes as she typed at   
her computer. Furiously she pounded at the keys until her mother walked into the   
room to tell her to knock it off before she broke the keyboard.  
  
Donnica sighed as she hung her head.   
  
"We are  
Reasons so unreal  
We can't help but feel  
That something has been lost…"  
  
"Diana, goddess of the hunt, ancient one, hear my prayer." Donnica started. "Please   
help me…"  
  
"But please  
You know you're just like me  
Next time  
I promise we'll be perfect…"  
  
Cye was swimming in his cove. He didn't have to think about anything when he was   
within the waters safety. He found himself thinking anyway though; it was like his   
mind wouldn't listen to his commands to relax.  
  
He knew life wasn't fair, it never was.   
  
"Perfect  
Perfect strangers down the line  
Lovers out of time  
Memories unwind…"  
  
He pulled himself up onto the bank, sitting on a stone ledge overlooking the water. He   
held his head in his hands and closed his eyes. They'd both known that this was coming   
some time. They'd chosen to ignore the inevitable, three years seemed centuries away   
when they first met. Neither of them had realized they'd wind up serious. Neither of   
them had expected to be more than just friends.  
  
The language barrier had been an issue at first. He knew some English, but the most   
Japanese she knew was "konnichiwa," "sayonara," and "baka." Not good for   
conversation.  
  
She'd been excited to learn though, and he was happy to take her on as a student of   
sorts. She'd had thousands of questions about Japan, and was overjoyed whenever he   
took the time to answer her. Her soft excitement that shone in her eyes whenever he   
looked at her, told him what her words could not. She seemed to be in such awe with   
Japan itself. Then of course, one day he'd noticed her enthusiasm wasn't just for his   
country, but him as well.  
  
It seemed her eyes had turned from taking in an old Shinto shrine in their calm joy, to   
look into his face with a soft smile that could melt anyone's heart. He'd never forget   
how she'd charmed him.   
  
"So far  
I still know who you are  
But now  
I wonder who I was…"  
  
Donnica sighed as she looked back up at the computer screen. No matter what she   
typed, it just didn't seem right. She knew he'd be missing her by now. This new house,   
this new room, all still smelling faintly of fresh paint and carpet glue. When she'd   
moved to Japan, she'd felt horribly homesick for America. For someone other than her   
family who could speak English fluently. She'd never thought she'd come back to   
America and be homesick for Japan.  
  
And not just Japan…  
  
"Angel,  
You know it's not the end  
We'll always be good friends  
The letters have been sent on…"  
  
Finally Donnica hit delete and started from scratch again.  
  
Dear Cye,  
  
How are you? The new house is nice, big though. One of my boxes got   
lost, we think it's found it's way to France, but we're not sure. Fortunately the   
airline is sure they can get it back. Other than a lot of unpacking, I haven't done   
much. It's strange now; I've grown so used to listening to Japanese just about   
everywhere I went, that American English sounds strange to my ears. Street   
slang has warped in new directions, and when my old friend (who lives just   
down the street) called me today I had to ask her for a translation of what she'd   
said! I wish I had more time to tell you everything, but I'm still on Japan time,   
and even though it's two o'clock in the afternoon here, it's three in the morning   
for my body. I'm going to go take a nap. I miss you,  
  
  
Love,  
Donnica  
  
  
Finally she decided it was enough, and sent it via e-mail. She did as she'd said and   
threw herself on her bed, closing her eyes.  
  
"But please  
You always were so free  
You'll see  
I promise we'll be perfect…"  
  
Cye was cleaning out his room, packing. It had been ten years since he and Donnica had   
lost touch. They'd tried to keep hold of each other via e-mail, but time had drawn them   
apart. That, and after three years, they had both started to just give up. It was odd; he'd   
had a dream about Donnica the night before. He wasn't sure just what to make of it.  
  
He was thinking of this when he found a stack of papers in the back of a desk drawer,   
the printed up copies of Donnica's e-mails, and all the hand written letters she'd sent   
over the years. He leafed through them, a small smile playing across his lips. He   
paused to read the first e-mail she'd sent him from America. It was sweet how she'd   
grown to love Japan and him more than she missed her homeland.  
  
He sighed as he put the stack of papers in the recycling bin. No need to hang on to them   
any longer. He continued packing as his wife walked into the room. "You almost done   
honey?" She asked. He nodded as he emptied out the last of the drawers and smiled at   
her.  
  
"Give me fifteen minutes." He said.  
  
"Perfect  
Perfect strangers on the street  
Lovers while we sleep  
Perfect…"  
  
Donnica was walking down Broadway in New York City. She hadn't known why, but   
nostalgia had hit her full force that morning, and she'd found herself wondering what   
had ever happened to her auburn haired first love in Japan.  
  
She continued walking, on her way to catch RENT. As she neared the theater she   
spotted an auburn head in the crowd ahead. She thought nothing of it until she got   
closer and heard him talking in Japanese to the woman standing next to him.  
  
"No way, it can't be." She thought to herself as she drew closer. She smiled when she   
saw him. For a while she'd been thinking of calling him, though her Japanese was fairly   
rusty now. She'd never found someone to settle down with, and curiosity had been   
bugging her.  
  
But now here he was, right in front of her. "Dianna, goddess of the hunt, ancient one,   
give me courage." She prayed. She approached him, a smile playing on her lips. It   
would be nice just to talk to him again after all these years. See how life had treated   
each of them.  
  
As she was within earshot of what they were saying, although her ear wasn't as quick as   
it used to be to catch the words flying between them, she did catch one thing. By the   
way they talked to each other, they were obviously husband and wife.  
  
Donnica paused, her step faltered. There was no point in breaking in on this   
conversation, it was family business. She glanced up. The theater for RENT was just   
ahead. She was late as it was, and didn't want to be any later. She continued walking   
past him, losing the courage at the last minute to say anything.  
  
"Perfect,  
You know this has to be  
We always were so free…"  
  
Cye looked up at the woman who had just passed them by. There was no way…He   
recognized that walk. He recognized that hair…  
  
He shook his head. It was impossible, and yet there she was. He opened his mouth to   
call her name when his wife asked him, "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No," He answered. "I just thought I saw someone I recognized. A girl who was an   
exchange student when I was in school." He said, "It's probably not her anyway."  
  
They brushed it off and went on with their business.  
  
"We promised that we'd be…"  
  
Donnica couldn't help it. She turned her head to look at Cye. His eyes were following   
her. They met for a moment, and for a moment she almost turned around and walked   
back. She knew it was him, and she knew he knew it was her. A moment later a large   
swarm of people poured out of the front doors of a theater and burst between them, the   
eye contact was lost.  
  
She sighed and went on her way, knowing that the moment was over. It would do no   
good to turn around now. She turned into the front doors of the theater for RENT.  
  
"Perfect."  



End file.
